What makes you Weak
by xX Liza Xx
Summary: Peter has an encounter with another version of himself that isn't all that lovely. Maybe it will all go away. - Based on Characters as written on The Convergence Roleplay.


Peter shouldered his backpack as he made his way up the stairs to the house. He was late. Jenna would probably be mad but it wouldn't be the first time. He pushed open the front door and then closed it behind him. There was no sign of her which was good. Maybe she actually went to bed for once. He grabbed an apple from the fridge and headed down the hall to his room. He glanced off towards her room as he stepped through his own door and suddenly he wasn't there anymore. He was in a forest. A very familiar forest.

 _Neverland_

He made a slow turn and his eyes fell on something that made his heart stop in his chest.

"Mum..?"

Jenna was there, on her knees. Her arms behind her and a fear in her eyes. There was a gag in her mouth keeping her from doing anything aside from whimpering. Her face was covered in dirt and blood, trails from tears obvious in their murk.

Peter's eyes moved up and focused behind her at the click of a gun being cocked.

"Hello Peter."

This didn't make any sense. He was looking at himself. He was looking into the face of Pan. He was dressed in the clothes he wore back in Neverland, and the gleam in his eyes was that of unmistakable power.

"This isn't possible." Peter murmured, taking an uneasy step backwards as he watched the other version of himself level the metal end of a gun to the back of his mother's head.

"Oh but it is, _Peter._ " He leaned forward and forced Jenna to lean with him just a bit as he pushed the gun against her head. "You see. This is how things SHOULD be. But you've forgotten. You've changed into a pitiful little boy who cries for mummy when things get hard. You're no longer Pan. You're just Peter." He tilted his head and pouted teasingly "Her son. And it has made you WEAK!"

Peter swallowed thickly as he watched _Pan_ still holding that gun to the back of her head. "Let her-"

"What?" Pan scoffed and wrinkled his upturned nose in amusement "Let her _GO?_ " he moved the gun around to the side of her head "But this is so _fun_. Watching you, watching her. It's all part of the game."

Peter stepped closer and Pan grabbed Jenna's chin, positioning the cold barrel of the gun at her temple.

"I'll do it." Pan sneered. "I will end her life and watch as you slowly disintegrate from the pain you feel inside. I will watch as you slowly lose everything you ever cared about and become nothing but an empty shell. Only pain and anger, nothing REAL left of you. And I will love every. single. moment of it."

Peter clenched his fists but didn't move otherwise.

"You do realize how incredibly weak you are, right? and how STUPID it was to let anyone in. I mean after all these years you would THINK that you would be able to resist a bowl of soup, a- a what? a hug? seriously? and three short little words that mean NOTHING."

Peter's eyes fell on Jenna again, he didn't want to hear any of this. Not any of it.

"What? did you _really_ think she loved you? Oh no. No one ever loved you. or us. That's what made it all so easy and fun. But you believe this stupid woman. This woman who just so happened to take you in when she lost her son. And started calling _you_ son. And sure she SAYS she can love you all the same but all she's ever done in her life is LIE. What makes this any different? You are WEAK because you choose to believe it when a LIAR tells you she loves you."

Peter's eyes fell to the ground as he tried to hide behind his mental walls. And yes, it was hiding. He didn't have the courage to stand up for himself much less save her.

"But don't worry." Pan's voice was unnaturally calm "I'll fix that."

The sound of a gunshot rang through his skull and Peter woke up with a gasp. He was in his room, moonlight spilling through the window and the woods of Neverland were nowhere to be seen. The teen took a few deep breaths and glanced around the room before laying back down and staring at the ceiling.

" _I'll fix that."_ he heard the voice again in his head and he ran his fingers through his hair.

" _You'll see. Pan. Never. Fails."_

* * *

 **Hello My dear readers :) Good to see you all again. Or maybe not again. Maybe you're new. Either way I'm glad you dropped by!Leave a review if you'd like or if you can. I love feedback :)**


End file.
